On the Hunt
by starpilot
Summary: Edward catches Bella in an unexpected position. Who is more surprised? There are some hunts where the hunted want to be captured. Lemony sweet.


**So, this is my fandom gives back autism one shot. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Babe, I'm leaving now. Love you." Edward whispered to me, kissing me sweetly on my forehead.

I smiled up at him, my eyes still closed. "Love you, too. Don't be late." I heard him chuckle as he left the room.

I rolled over and stole his pillow hugging it to my chest as I listened to his car pull out of the driveway. I shoved my face into the soft blue fabric and exhaled in ecstasy. My man smelled delish. Why the fuck did he have to smell so delish?

I thought about all the things that had happened over the last few months. How we met at the local grocery store by me running over his foot with my shopping cart. I was so mortified, just off in my own little world, not noticing a thing around me. I couldn't imagine how this gorgeous, amazing guy, whose foot I'd just assaulted with a cart, would want me to make it up to him by taking me out to dinner. But he did. So dinner it was. There was no way in hell I could have said no to _him _anyways_. _After that night we were inseparable. Everything was perfect. Well, almost everything.

I still couldn't get him into bed. Well, I'd gotten him into bed, he just always had his clothes on. Technically, we'd been in bed together a lot. My apartment was practically abandoned with how much time I spent at Edward's. Sleeping, showering and eating mostly at his place.

He was killing me. I mean, the whole gentlemanly thing was adorable at first, but now I just kind of wanted to lock the gentleman in the closet for a few hours and take the sex god side of him to bed. He's just always stopping things before they get 'too far' or 'too out of hand.' Pssh, he'd barely even let me get far enough to put my hands under his shirt.

The sexual tension was tangible. A girl can only take so much. And the worst thing was, I knew he _really_ wanted me, too. At night I'd feel his erection pulsing against my back while he slept. He'd whisper my name almost too soft to hear and I'd die a little inside knowing I couldn't just wake him and have him inside me. And to top it off, he'd be spooning me so tightly that I couldn't move to go relieve some tension in another room.

Just remembering him shirtless and still glistening with the water from his shower this morning was riling me up. He thought I was asleep when he came into the room to grab a shirt for work. Damn, that man was gorgeous without a shirt. All lean muscles, dips, sinews and lines. His infamous man "V" looked chiseled into his abdomen. My legs unconsciously rubbed together at the memory.

I needed a release.

Badly.

I sniffed Edward's sinful smelling pillow one last time and then shoved it behind my head. I needed a release and I wanted it now.

I kicked the covers down my knees and started gingerly rubbing my nipples through my soft cotton t-shirt. I shivered as I pictured Edward doing it. Taking his time with long, cool fingers.

I quickly removed the shirt that was criminally blocking the direct contact I so needed. I threw it in a random direction and immediately forgot about it. I gasped when I touched my naked breasts. It had been too long and I was in so much need.

Pinching, kneading and rolling my nipples, I imagined Edward kissing and licking down my body slowly and…naked. Definitely naked. I closed my eyes as I imagined him kneeling down in the valley of my bended legs and parting me slowly with his hot tongue.

I was getting so worked up. My back arched into my touch and my legs rubbed together furiously. I hastily removed my night pants and underwear. Where they went, I couldn't tell you.

I lay bare, back against Edward's pillow, eyes closed and anticipating my hand's next movement.

My impending orgasm sniffed the air, getting ready for her hunt.

Slowly, I trailed my right hand down my body to the place that was throbbing for attention. I stopped before I entered myself and pictured Edward positioning himself above me. He'd look deep into my eyes and whisper he loved me and penetrate me slowly. I moaned when my fingers made contact with my moistened center.

_The chase was on. _

My other hand resumed action on one of my lonely nipples and I was in sheer bliss. My fingers worked quickly on my clit and I moaned throatily and harshly as I pictured my man whispering dirty things in my ear and tracing it with his tongue.

Heat seem to radiate throughout my body from my center. I could feel it slowly traversing down my legs and up my belly as I started to jerk randomly. I was so close.

Orgasm nipped at my heels, ready to pounce.

In my fantasy, Edward was getting close too. His thrusting speed had increased substantially and I could practically hear his labored breathing as if he were really in the room with me.

"Edwarrrd!" I moaned out, working my clit like my life depended on it. I froze entirely when I heard the last thing I ever expected.

My name. Repeated back to me in a breathy, desperately strained whimper.

My eyes immediately popped open and I gasped when I saw Edward standing in the middle of the room looking at me through extremely hooded eyes.

"Ed-Edward? What- what are you doing here?" I stammered. I was caught redhanded with my fingers, literally, still in the proverbial cookie jar. I tried to grab for the sheet with my unoccupied hand but he snatched it from my reach before I'd even moved an inch.

"Bellaaa" He exhaled with a strangled sigh and closed his eyes that kept darting between my unmoved hand and my breasts. He put one hand against his forehead and one slipped into the hair that silkened his neck. I glanced down and noticed the erection that had ballooned in his pants. I smiled and then gasped again when I'd unconsciously moved a finger across my heated core. His eyes popped open and we moaned simultaneously as he watched me resume pleasuring myself for him to see.

"I've tried…so hard to be a good guy and not take things too fast. I wanted you to really know that I loved and wanted you for more than just carnal things…but," he trailed off, running his hand down his chest and over the front of his pants. "I want you for that, too."

I moaned again watching him touch himself over his clothes. "Shirt," I said breathlessly, still working myself as he watched. He looked at me curiously. "Remove." I commanded.

He got it and threw the fabric quickly over his head and behind his shoulder.

"Pants, too," I moaned shamelessly. He watched me work as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his blue jeans. He dropped them to the floor and moved to the foot of the bed to get a better view. He looked to my eyes as he slowly pulled his boxers down and smiled my favorite crooked smile as he grabbed himself and started stroking.

After momentary loss of trail, Orgasm was back on the hunt.

My breathing sputtered and my body shook as I took his naked form in for the first glorious time. He was amazing. The eighth wonder of the world. And that deep, devilish "V" that I'd spied this morning looked _way_ better without pants on.

I wanted him closer. I pulled my hand from between my thighs and beckoned him with my wet, glistening fingers. His eyes slitted as he placed a hand and knee upon the bed and crawled toward me. He stood on his knees between my legs when he was close enough to wrap a hand around my heated thigh. I went to put my hand back to work because now it was just slacking with Edward this close, but he snatched my wrist and captured my fingers with his tongue and lips. He closed his eyes in rapture. Groaning deep in his chest. _White hot_.

"Fuck" I panted, as his mouth savored every drop of the evident pleasure that coated my fingers. He dropped my hand and recaptured his swollen member. I was in pure awe watching him work himself for me. Eyes closed, brow furrowed. My eyes trailed down his impressive being, finally ending up at his even more impressive manhood.

He released himself unexpectedly and I looked at his face. He was watching me and suddenly he was almost on top of me, face inches from mine. He leaned on his arms over my wanting body and I could feel his wet tip graze my belly when he breathed.

"No other woman, Bella," he said as he trailed his nose along my cheek. "Has ever made me want her so badly." He said almost angrily, through clenching teeth. "I've held back. Not wanting to give you the wrong impression. But taking you is almost all I can think about anymore. I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted this." My hands were on his chest memorizing and exploring.

"Then take me," I commanded. His breathing hitched when I rubbed my thumbs over his nipples.

"Fuck, Bella." He whimpered and crashed his lips onto mine.

We'd never kissed so desperately, so needfully. We both wanted this, more than anything. I reached my hand down between us and grabbed him, stroking him firmly. But he growled and forced my hands above my head.

"This won't be nearly as enjoyable if I let you keep doing that." He breathed into my collarbone. His fingers wound with mine as his tongue traveled from my collarbone to my breasts. I arched into him when his fingers entered me for the first time.

I writhed and moaned and bucked into him and he occasionally caught a whimper with his mouth. He glanced down at his fingers as they moved in me and I heard his chest rumble in satisfaction. _Purring_.

He moved with a quick motion to lay on my right, the fingers of one hand pocketed deep within my wetness and the fingers of the other still laced with one of mine above my head. He kissed me slowly, our tongues moving together lazily.

Orgasm was panting at my heels. Ready to attack me with her pleasure.

Edward twisted his fingers and moved them in a way I'd never felt before.

Orgasm jumped and fiercely collided into my entire body.

She ravished me.

My back arched, my toes curled and the whispered "I love yous" I heard from Edward only made it that much more intense as he continued moving his fingers, extending my pleasure.

When he pulled his fingers away he replaced them with his warm, wanting body. He stared intently into my eyes once they finally fluttered open.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

I laughed. "I love you, too," I smiled up at him. I cupped his cheeks between my palms and brought him to my lips. We kissed slow at first but it heated quickly, accelerating faster and faster.

"Just say the word and we can stop," he murmured into my neck. Suckling, licking, tasting. "We can wait…mmm…to do this." He was straining with the effort to not just take me right then. I knew he didn't want to stop.

And neither did I.

"No, we can't," I panted rearing my my hips into his and moaning. He hissed. I needed him. Oh, how I needed him. And he needed me, too. We weren't stopping anything.

I grabbed his shaft again, looking into his darkened, evergreen eyes, and I positioned him, sliding him a few times up and around my clit and then I finally slid him home.

He sucked in a breath when I let go and adjusted my legs to wrap around his hips. I grabbed his face again when his head started to dip low in pleasure. Staring in each others eyes, he slowly sheathed himself in me. We breathed in at the same time and I gave him an internal hug to say "hi, welcome home, love."

"Hey." He replied. I smiled and shifted my hips into his getting a satisfactory moan to escape his gloriously swollen, pink lips.

And then the chase resumed. The chase that everyone really wants to be caught in. Orgasm wasn't close but she wasn't very far away either.

Our first time together was perfect. Every kiss returned. Every thrust reciprocated. Every breathy moan greeted and welcomed by another. But we were being sniffed out and followed and hunted by our impending releases.

When he shoved a hand under me and lifted me by my buttock, thrusting deeper than before, I felt her gaining speed on me quickly.

When he pushed into me harder and found that special spot within, I felt her hot breath on my neck.

When I started squeezing him internally as he entered and exited me, I knew she was close on his tail, too.

And when she finally struck, she exploded, raining her essence all over the both of us. Pitter-pattering our bones, hearts and souls.

_Rapture._

We soared. Bliss, ecstasy, heaven. Not even close.

It was better.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I just have one question," I said curiously. "What on earth were you doing home? Not that I'm complaining at all." I laughed and snuggled closer into his warm chest. I planted a kiss on the exposed skin that pillowed my cheek.

He smiled. "Well, when I left this morning, I got less than a block when I realized I had a flat tire." He rolled on his side, facing me and traced little patterns on my side exposed from the sheet. "I called the insurance company and they sent a wrecker to pick my car up, but I decided just to walk home. I called into work and they didn't even need me today anyway." He grabbed my hand and mingled our fingers. "When I came inside, I was trying to be really quiet because I thought you would be asleep and that's when I heard the noises."

He looked sheepish. "The very first thought I had was that you were with someone else. I never ever pictured you as the kind of girl that would be at her boyfriend's house in her _boyfriend's_ _bed_ pleasuring herself." He cringed with a smile, shaking his head.

'It's okay, Edward." I laughed at his shy, apologetic expression.

"So when I walked towards the bedroom, I expected to have my heart torn out of my chest, but when I walked in, my dick nearly tore out of my trou." He kissed me quickly on my temple. "You were the single most sexy thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Writhing all over my bed, touching yourself." I hid my blushing face against his pec and felt the aforementioned 'dick' stir around my thighs. "And when you said my name and I knew you were thinking of me while you played with yourself, I didn't even realize I'd said your name back until you opened your eyes and freaked out." He chuckled.

"Wait! You said were. Me masturbating _was_ the sexiest thing? What is it now?" I asked confused and slightly distracted by his hardened peen pushed against my leg.

"You orgasming." He replied looking proud and cocky. I smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

"Wanna see it again?"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Thanks for reading! **

**What's the most embarrassing thing someone has walked in on you doing? :]**


End file.
